


Два дебила — это сила

by Mecc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Post-Canon, Psychology, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Общение с дневником Волдеморта не прошло для Джинни бесследно, и с каждым годом ей всё труднее симулировать нормальность.После не самой удачной попытки стать пиратом Дэдпул решил попробовать себя в роли героя.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, ginny weasley/wade winston wilson (deadpool)
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Давайте забудем о Бонни Райт, лады? При чтении представляем себе горячую цыпочку.  
> Курсивом и жирным курсивом обозначены реплики внутренних голосов Дэдпула.

Уэйд сидел на крыше, болтал ногами, доедал пятнадцатое тако и находился во вполне благодушном настроении. Пусть он всё ещё не имел понятия, где оказался, а подходящую круглосуточную забегаловку искал не меньше двух часов, но после протухшей акулятины даже местная жратва паршивого качества шла за амброзию. И ещё во время поисков он успел неплохо прибарахлиться за счёт парочки отмороженных аборигенов.

_А как же наш план творить добро бескорыстно?_

_**Зануда. Не всё сразу.** _

— В том числе бескорыстно, но маленьких побочных заработков это не исключает, — лениво пояснил Уэйд и довольно потянулся, но на середине движения застыл — в конце улицы появилось чудесное видение.

_**Скажите мне, что у нас не продолжаются галлюцинации!** _

_У нас не продолжаются галлюцинации._

— Ты так не думаешь.

_Да какая разница?_

— Какая разница, что ты думаешь? Или какая разница, галлюцинации это или нет?

**_И то и другое. Кому вообще интересно мнение этого зануды?_ **

— Никому, — машинально согласился Уэйд, не отвлекаясь от рассматривания прекрасной незнакомки.

_Очередная проститутка? У тебя точно есть свой тип. Только какая-то больно мелкая. Нас за неё не посадят?_

**_Это вряд ли — в любом случае, — но вы только посмотрите, какие буфера!_ **

В чём-то Белый был прав — одежда на горячей цыпочке почти отсутствовала, — но какое-то смутное ощущение не позволило Уэйду с ним согласиться.

— А где каблуки? — попытался он озвучить свои сомнения. — И посмотри внимательно: совсем не накрашена.

**_Чувак, ало, она фактически в лифчике._ **

_Лифчик лучше, чем голая грудь._

**_Ты идиот? Голая грудь однозначно круче какой-то там тряпки._ **

_Не в этом смысле._

**_В любом смысле!_ **

— Да всё равно не похожа, — прервал спор Уэйд, неопределённо покрутив рукой. — Есть в ней что-то такое… странное.

**_Вот сейчас обидно было._ **

_За всех проституток мира? Или за наши резко упавшие шансы?_

**_Заткнись._ **

— Заткнись!

Кем бы ни была эта красотка, райончик для прогулок она выбрала крайне неудачный: чуть поодаль маячили весьма подозрительные личности, которые явно двигались за ней следом, но цыпочка их, конечно, не замечала.

**_Рыжая…_ **

— Рыжая, — мечтательно повторил Уэйд, не отрывая взгляда от длинных волос девчонки, которые трепал холодный ветер, то и дело бросая ей в лицо, на что она совершенно не обращала внимания.

**_Нам никогда особенно не везло с рыжими._ **

_Как и с брюнетками. Да и с блондинками на самом деле тоже. Точно-точно. Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? Тебя пристрелили, пока ты распускал хвост. А потом отрубили голову._

Белый никогда не мог вовремя заткнуться и не испортить момент.

— Но потом она пришила нашу голову обратно, — поморщился Уэйд.

**_Какая всё-таки женщина. Она поразила наше сердце навылет._ **

_Буквально. Пулей._

**_Зануда._ **

— Эй, мы начали новую жизнь, — возразил полный оптимизма Уэйд. — Теперь всё будет иначе. Просто убьём всех, кто может помешать, а с девчонкой уж как-нибудь справимся.

_Ну-ну._

**_Опять это слово._ **

— Ладно, обезжизним.

_И мы сделаем это прямо на глазах у цыпочки? Не все дамочки любят смотреть на уб… обезжизнивание._

**_Эй, мы спасём её, а это совсем другое дело._ **

_Её точно надо спасать?_

Красотка, похоже, не была местной и бродила наугад. Сейчас она как раз упёрлась в обшарпанный тупик, настолько же грязный и захламлённый отходами, как все улочки вокруг. Её преследователей такой поворот явно ободрил, и они резво перекрыли пути отхода. Цыпочка помедлила пару секунд, а затем развернулась и увидела наконец-то свой эскорт. Прежде бледное лицо стало вовсе белоснежным; россыпь веснушек на носу выделялась особенно ярко.

— И что же забыла такая ляля в нашей дыре, м-м? — ухмыльнулся один из преследователей.

Девчонка не ответила, и к разговору присоединился второй:

— Ты третью ночь шляешься здесь, милашка. А разрешения на работу до сих пор не получила. Нехорошо.

— Нехорошо, — эхом повторил первый, и остальные согласно загудели.

— Но мы не станем тебя наказывать, — продолжил второй с глумливым наигранным великодушием. — Слишком сильно.

— Уж больно хороша, стерва, — кивнул первый и шагнул ближе к напрягшейся цыпочке. — Так что отработаешь — и никаких претензий. А налог с тебя натурой впредь брать будем.

**_Её точно надо спасать._ **

— Точно, — оскалился Уэйд и достал чудом сохранившийся после многодневного морского заплыва Desert Eagle. — Четыре патрона на шесть ублюдков — отличная арифметика.

Хоровой гогот ублюдков захлебнулся, когда голова одного из них треснула, извергнув фонтанчик крови вперемешку с мозгами и костяным крошевом. Всё-таки калибр имеет значение. Её примеру последовали головы ещё троих, после чего Уэйд вытащил из-за спины катаны и спрыгнул с крыши. В полёте он ловко снёс головы двум оставшимся неудачникам, а затем почти изящно приземлился на один из обезглавленных трупов. Левое колено предательски хрустнуло, но он не подал виду.

_Злоебучее супергеройское приземление!_

**_Зато эффектно. Не забудь пошутить. Цыпочки любят парней с юмором. Первое впечатление — залог успеха._ **

_Повезло, что хоть один из нас разбирается в женщинах. Он прав — самое время отпадно пошутить, чувак. Сделай это хорошо.  
_  
— Как два пальца, — усмехнулся Уэйд, распрямляясь и одним красивым движением закидывая катаны в ножны. — Хэй, цыпа, не знаешь, где тут библиотека?

_Что?_

**_Чува-а-ак…_ **


	2. 01

— Какая, к Мерлину, библиотека, сволочь?! — прорычала Джинни, из последних сил сохраняя остатки самообладания.

Мало того, что этот странный мужик в клоунском костюме так не вовремя свалился ей на голову и порушил все планы, но он ещё и издевается?

— Круглосуточная? — радостно предположил гад, делая шаг в её сторону. Маска на голове — чёрная с красным, в тон остальному наряду — странным образом почти не скрывала выражения его лица; и ему явно было весело.

Это стало последней каплей, и глаза Джинни заволокло красным туманом, а палочка в её руках зажила собственной жизнью. Коронный Летучемышиный сглаз лишил мужика обзора, а посланное следом Инкарцеро — возможности сопротивляться.

— Э? Цыпа? — не оценил подобной реакции тот.

— Это была моя добыча, скотина! — Джинни, с разбегу налетевшая на мужика всем телом, сбила его с ног, оседлала и принялась остервенело лупить кулаками куда придётся. — Зараза! Упырь проклятый! Крапов сын! — вопила она, не помня себя от ярости.

— Щекотно! Любишь ролевые игры? БДСМ? — он захихикал, чем немного привёл её в чувство. — А ты затейница, цыпа.

— У-у-у! — отчаянно взвыла опомнившаяся Джинни и вскочила. — Что ты наделал! — одним прыжком преодолев расстояние до стены ближайшего дома, она продолжила бесноваться, беспорядочно посылая в неё проклятья. — Что ты наделал!

— И что я наделал? — удивлённо воскликнул мужик, приподнимаясь.

Выплеснув душивший её гнев, Джинни обессиленно рухнула прямо на грязный асфальт и горько разрыдалась.

— Послушай, я же не знал, что ты так жаждала групповушки с теми уродами.

Предположение было настолько абсурдным, что она даже на секунду замолчала и уставилась на его автора — тот напрягся, и связывавшие его волшебные верёвки лопнули и растворились в воздухе, — а потом заплакала ещё горше.

— Ну хочешь, я сам тебя трахну? Хоть за шестерых, хоть за десятерых, мне не сложно, — мужик поднялся, подошёл к ней и присел рядом. — Я прям с радостью.

Джинни икнула, присмотрелась к нему повнимательней и резко прекратила истерику, оценив широту плеч и обилие мускулатуры, которых раньше в порыве чувств как-то не заметила. Этот шкаф буквально только что убил шесть человек, даже глазом не моргнув, с лёгкостью порвал магические путы и находился сейчас слишком близко, чтобы она была полностью уверена в победе, если он попытается осуществить предложенное.

— Нет, — выпалила Джинни, крепче сжав палочку и отодвинувшись к стене, тем самым увеличивая свои шансы в схватке.

Конечно, один меньше шестерых, но может, этого хватит, чтобы продержаться? В крайнем случае.

— Спасибо за предложение, только дело совсем не в этом.

— Жаль, — вздохнул мужик и расслабленно откинулся на стену. Нападать он, похоже, не собирался. — Но тогда я вообще ни черта не понимаю. Ты всегда так нервно реагируешь, когда тебя спасают?

— Спасают? — неверяще переспросила Джинни и после подтверждающего кивка опустила палочку. — Мерлин, это конец. Всё пропало!

— Да что не так? — возмутился мужик с явной обидой в голосе. — Вот почему у меня опять через жопу всё? Спасённая девица должна бросаться герою на шею не для того, чтобы его задушить.

Смерив её оценивающим взглядом, он добавил:

— Попытаться.

— Я не пыталась тебя задушить, — слабо возразила Джинни. — Извини за несдержанность, но ты просто не понимаешь, — она опустила голову, помолчала, не зная, как можно объяснить человеку, что он несколько минут назад из благих намерений разрушил всю твою жизнь, и в итоге решила воспользоваться ситуацией — терять ей всё равно уже нечего. — Это я должна была их убить, а не ты. Другую такую возможность за несколько часов не найти, а свадьба уже завтра.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! У тебя что, был на них заказ? Так я не претендую на вознаграждение, — мужик активно замахал руками в подтверждение своих слов. — Я ж теперь практически бескорыстный герой, а не наёмник, как раньше. И что же свадьба, тебе на подарок не хватало? Хочешь, я буду твоим плюс один, а ты будешь моей юбилейной? — он как ни в чём не бывало придвинулся ближе и попытался положить руку ей на плечи.

— Моя свадьба, — сразу внесла ясность Джинни, снова отодвигаясь.

— Да твою мать, что за невезуха. Все интересные цыпочки то уже заняты, то работают на какого-нибудь мудака, желающего моей смерти, — расстроился мужик и нарочито патетично схватился за сердце, но настаивать не стал и вновь откинулся на стену, с лёгкой грустью добавив: — Ну, пусть контракт на этих приматов будет моим тебе подарком.

— Нет никакого контракта, — призналась Джинни совсем тускло. Нужно закончить всё здесь и сейчас. Он ведь — по его же словам — герой и, как она успела убедиться, сторонник радикальных методов. — Просто время от времени мне необходимо убивать людей. Не сделаю этого сегодня — во время медового месяца не будет возможности найти каких-нибудь подонков и пострадают невинные люди.

Признание далось ей на удивление легко, хотя она впервые в жизни произнесла это вслух. Не сосчитать, сколько раз Джинни собиралась поговорить с Гарри, но не решалась. Да, если кто и мог её понять, то только он, но она боялась, что даже ему такой подвиг окажется не по силам. На мнение же приблудного клоуна было откровенно плевать — лишь бы сделал дело.

— Так ты типа вампир или вроде того? — оживился клоун вместо того, чтобы снести ей голову одним из своих странных мечей. — Круто.

— Нет, — раздражённо мотнула головой Джинни и злобно уставилась на нерадивого халтурщика. — Я просто псих с манией убийств, который не всегда может себя контролировать.

— А, понятно, — спокойно кивнул не оправдавший надежд мужик, но так и не принялся за геройское усекновение чудовища.

— Ты так говоришь, словно в этом нет ничего такого, — процедила она враждебно, будучи не в силах смириться с разочарованием.

— Случается и не такое, — его радостный смех был абсолютно неуместен. Хорошо, что он быстро сошёл на нет, потому как Джинни стоило титанических усилий не попытаться вбить его ему обратно в глотку.

— Например? — уточнила она скептически.

— В моей голове живёт сразу несколько голосов, которые любят поспорить. Зато скучно не бывает, — мужик снова хохотнул.

— Я бы хотела немного поскучать, — тоскливо призналась Джинни после почти минутного молчания, в течение которого переваривала его ответную откровенность.

— Ой, да брось. Уже через неделю взвоешь, — легкомысленно пожал плечами он.

— Неправда! — запальчиво хлопнула ладонью по асфальту Джинни и недовольно поджала губы. — Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь. Я не всегда была такой. Это случилось не по моей воле.

— Да тебе любой псих так скажет, — не согласился мужик. — Маньяками не рождаются.

— А как же Волдеморт?

— Не помню такого. Хотя звучит до странности знакомо.

— Действительно, — опомнилась Джинни и хмыкнула. Она как-то совсем забыла, что говорит с обычным магглом. Ладно, не совсем обычным, но всё же магглом.

— Просто поверь, что со мной этого не должно было произойти, ясно?

— Как скажешь, цыпа, — фальшиво согласился мужик.

Может, рассказать ему всю историю? Самое страшное он уже знает и оказался достаточно ненормален, чтобы не убежать с воплями и не попытаться её прикончить — пусть последнее и прискорбно, — а доказать свою правоту, оправдаться хоть перед кем-то хотелось нестерпимо. К тому же всегда можно стереть ему память.

Гермиона как-то рассказывала им о принципах маггловских религий. Нельзя сказать, что Джинни так уж сильно прониклась всем этим, но традиция исповедоваться перед смертью, чтобы получить прощение и отпущение грехов, сейчас показалась ей неожиданно близкой и соблазнительной.

— Видишь ли, я волшебница, — призналась она для начала, решив зайти издалека.

— А, ясно.

Он не переставал поражать.

— А, ясно? Ясно?! — переспросила Джинни недоверчиво. — Так ты знаешь о магии?

— Конечно. А ещё я знаю, что у каждого первого задрипанного колдуна самомнение даже больше моего, а это, знаешь ли, уже показатель.

Вот только не хватало напороться на волшебника. А если он её узнает — или уже узнал — и кому-нибудь расскажет, как проводит свободное время невеста национального героя? На собственную репутацию она плевать хотела, но для карьеры Гарри такие слухи могли оказаться губительными.

— А сам ты… нет? — уточнила Джинни просто для ясности; она решила стереть ему память в любом случае, даже если он волшебник. Особенно если он волшебник. Дважды дементор всё равно не поцелует, так к чёрту правила. Просто не хотелось делать это прямо сейчас.

— Не-а. Я и без этого крут.

— Ты много знаешь про магический мир?

— У вас есть целый свой отдельный мир? Серьёзно? — удивился мужик. — Честно говоря, я не особо интересовался этими высокомерными задницами. А вот твоя задница приковывает внимание с первого взгляда. Так что, устроишь мне экскурсию в свой мир? — он изобразил пальцами кавычки и состроил препохабнейшую рожу.

— В каком-то смысле, — сделала вид, что не поняла его двусмысленный намёк, Джинни.


	3. 02

Заткнув волшебную палочку за ухо и обхватив колени руками, Джинни начала свой рассказ:

— Волшебники живут изолированно и скрываются от магглов.

Заметив странный взгляд, она пояснила:

— Так мы называем людей, которые не могут колдовать. Магглы.

— Не сказал бы, что мистер красный плащ так уж скрывается, — протянул мужик задумчиво.

— Может, он не настоящий волшебник, а просто шарлатан? Если Министерство ловит на нарушении статута, то наказание может быть очень суровым, вплоть до Азкабана.

— Министерство? Статут? Азкабан? — он недоверчиво прищурился, явно пытаясь что-то сообразить. — А ещё магглы и Волдеморт… Да ладно? — мужик с силой хлопнул себя по лбу. — Грёбаные альтернативные реальности! Сраный телепортер! Так и знал, что мне подсунули очередное неликвидное дерьмо с недокументированными особенностями… и нет, мы его не спёрли, а взяли в качестве компенсации.

— Прости?

— Голоса в голове, помнишь?

Джинни, к собственному стыду совсем забывшая об этой его особенности, медленно кивнула.

— Не обращай внимания, цыпа, считай, в общих чертах я про вас слышал, но только совсем в общих, так что давай конкретику.

— Ладно. Тогда про Гарри Поттера ты тоже знаешь?

Дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, она продолжила:

— С самого детства я знала, что буду учиться в Хогвартсе вместе с ним. Не на одном курсе, но это детали. В нашей семье, как и во многих других, о Гарри Поттере рассказывали истории, ставили детям в пример. Конечно, мне было жутко любопытно посмотреть на него, хотя уже тогда я понимала, что сказки отличаются от реальной жизни. Ровно до тех пор, пока на каникулы не вернулся один из моих старших братьев.

— Постой-постой. И сколько их у тебя? — прервал её мужик с какой-то странной интонацией.

— Уже пять, — помрачнела Джинни.

— Пять… — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — И что, все волшебники?

— Ну да.

— В конце концов, ну что они такого могут мне сделать, чем я сам не баловал себя скучным пятничным вечером? — пробормотал мужик задумчиво после небольшой паузы. — Продолжай, цыпа.

— Так вот, мой брат познакомился в школе с Гарри Поттером и на каникулах перед моим поступлением постоянно говорил о нём. Всё лето мы слушали, как великий герой без страха и упрёка снова победил Тёмного Лорда, но это были уже не сказки, не дела давно минувших дней, а самый настоящий рассказ очевидца о том, как мальчик одиннадцати лет пошёл на верную смерть ради всех нас и каким-то чудом не просто снова остался жив, но победил.

— Мощно…

— Не то слово, — Джинни согласно кивнула и не удержала тяжёлого вздоха. Говорить о своей давней слепой одержимости национальным героем было неожиданно стыдно. — А в конце лета он приехал к нам погостить. Сам Гарри Поттер во плоти, представляешь? — она смущённо поёрзала. — Неудивительно, что я… немного сошла с ума.

— Уверен, ты была очень миленькой маленькой фанаткой, — подмигнул мужик, и ей стало немного легче.

— Нет-нет-нет, — яростно запротестовала Джинни и рассмеялась. — Я не могла сказать ему и пары слов, не покраснев или не уронив что-нибудь, — жалкое зрелище. И он совершенно точно не оценил.

— Этот засранец посмел…

— Что ты… — она покачала головой. — Гарри слишком добрый, да к тому же я сестра его друга. Он просто старался держаться от меня подальше. Это было даже в каком-то смысле хорошо — в его присутствии мои мозги просто закипали от восторга. В школе выяснилось, что я была не одинока в своих пристрастиях, мы даже организовали небольшой фан-клуб. — У неё вырвался непроизвольный смешок, но мысль о дальнейшей судьбе Колина тут же вернула серьёзный настрой. — Но проблема заключалась в том, что поговорить откровенно мне всё равно было не с кем. Даже моя лучшая подруга… она чудесная, правда, но слишком далека от таких приземлённых вещей. Тогда я и начала вести дневник, — на последнем слове голос Джинни непроизвольно дрогнул и упал до зловещего шёпота.

— Как можно о невинной девчачьей хрени говорить так пугающе? — явное недоумение в голосе собеседника, смешанное с толикой восхищения, заставило её приободриться.

— Это он сделал меня такой, — объяснила она.

— Но миллионы девочек-подростков ведут дневники и не становятся маньячками, — возразил он с недоверием.

— Вот только в моём жил кусок души тёмного мага, того самого; это сделало простую на вид тетрадку очень могущественным артефактом, способным влиять на человеческое сознание.

— В смысле — кусок Волдеморды?

Джинни кивнула.

— Ну ты нашла, конечно, что использовать в качестве дневника…

— Но я же не знала! — она в отчаянии заломила руки.

Он не первым поставил ей это в упрёк, и она поспешила объяснить:

— Наша семья была небогата, поэтому для первого года в Хогвартсе мне достались подержанные учебники, если не считать того навороченного комплекта для ЗоТИ, что подарил Гарри.

— Он тебе ещё и подарки делал… — покачал головой мужик. — У малышки не было шансов.

— Ни единого, — подтвердила Джинни с тёплой ностальгической улыбкой. — Хоть это и была скорее гуманитарная помощь нуждающимся, но тогда я этого не понимала. Так вот, часть книг мне досталась от старших братьев, но некоторые пришли в совершенную негодность, и нам пришлось докупить всё необходимое в лавке старьёвщика. В пособии по трансфигурации для начинающих я нашла обычную на вид тетрадку и решила, что это бонус при покупке, ведь она совершенно очевидно имела маггловское происхождение, а в нашем мире такие вещи почти ничего не стоят. Да и кто в здравом уме мог заподозрить, что маггловский предмет — это сильнейший тёмный артефакт.

Однако немного подумав и вспомнив отцовское «Чего только наши люди не заколдовывают!», она вынуждена была признать:

— Наверное, как раз я могла бы — мой…

— Да брось, — перебил её мужик. — Ты была одиннадцатилетней девчонкой, все мысли которой занимал прекрасный принц.

— Ну да… — не вполне уверенно пожала плечами Джинни. — Поначалу проклятая тетрадка ничем не выделялась, но однажды она… он ответил мне, — она сжала пальцы и опустила голову, пытаясь спрятать взгляд. — И даже тогда я ничего не заподозрила, только обрадовалась. Хочется думать, что дневник уже контролировал меня в тот момент, поэтому я так поступила, но уверенности нет.

— Цыпа, — мужик сказал это непривычно мягко, и она невольно повернулась к нему. — Начал бы он с тобой переписываться без уверенности, что ты его не сдашь?

— Но я смогла его выкинуть, — пробормотала Джинни сквозь выступившие слёзы. — Потом, когда начались провалы в памяти… и все эти жертвы… — она всхлипнула и зажмурилась, но вдруг с удивлением почувствовала, что он мягко взъерошил её волосы. Джинни не выдержала и позорно расплакалась на груди у мужика, который как-то совсем незаметно оказался очень близко.

— Ты просто не представляешь, каково это, когда тобой управляют. А ты не то что сопротивляться, даже вспомнить потом ничего не в состоянии, — пробормотала она сквозь слёзы, и его грудная клетка дрогнула раз, другой и заходила ходуном. Он смеялся, искренне и радостно. Джинни отпрянула, точно её ударили, и со всей силы сжала кулаки; ногти больно впились в ладонь.

— Не смешно, — процедила она.

— Смешно, что ты так уверена, будто всё обо мне знаешь.

— Хочешь сказать, с тобой такое было? — скептически уточнила Джинни.

— Да, — мужик внезапно посерьёзнел. — В числе прочего меня заставили убить собственных родителей.

— О-о-о…

Она просто не представляла, что можно сказать в подобной ситуации. Банальное «мне жаль» показалось глупым и неуместным.

— Итак, ты остановилась на том, что выбросила к хренам злобную книженцию, — прервал неловкое молчание мужик, великодушно проигнорировав виноватый взгляд Джинни и сделав вид, будто ничего такого вовсе не было.

— Плохо выбросила, — признала она грустно. — Её нашёл другой человек. Я испугалась. И того, что дневник выдаст меня, и того, что подчинит того, другого, как он подчинил меня. Поэтому я выкрала его обратно.

— Даёшь, цыпа…

Джинни виновато скривилась.

— Нужно было просто рассказать, теперь я это понимаю, но тогда… в общем, дневник набирал всё больше сил, питаясь моими эмоциями, его власть надо мной росла, и в конце концов кусок души в нём почти сумел получить тело, но ему помешали.

— Дай угадаю: тот самый мальчишка с героическим шилом в заднице? Спас принцессу, победил дракона.

— Спас непутёвую дуру, убил василиска, уничтожил дневник, — поправила Джинни.

— И ты влюбилась ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, что это невозможно? — спросил вдруг мужик с грустью.

— Нет, скорее наоборот — излечилась от дурацкой увлечённости символом, — она помотала головой. — Во мне что-то выгорело тогда. Я думаю…

Джинни замерла, не решаясь произнести вслух догадку, мучившую её уже долгое время, но сделала над собой усилие и сказала:

— Я думаю, дневник всё же убил часть меня — успел переварить кусок души или вроде того, может, оставил крупицу себя во мне, потому что с тех пор я и изменилась. Он был уничтожен, но для меня ничего не кончилось. Окружающие списывали сдвиги в поведении и характере на пережитое потрясение, но на самом деле… — она поёжилась и не стала отодвигаться, когда мужик приобнял её за плечи — он был тёплый и на ощупь больше походил на живую скалу, чем на человека. К тому же оказался прекрасным укрытием от гулявшего в тупике ветерка.

— На самом деле я правда изменилась: меня постоянно одолевали самые тёмные мысли и желания. Всё время хотелось сказать что-то гадкое, сделать больно даже тем, кого любила. Иногда доходило до того, что на глаза будто пелена опускалась, а моим телом словно управлял кто-то другой, и тогда происходил какой-нибудь инцидент. На некоторое время мне становилось легче, а затем всё повторялось заново. Родители беспокоились и неумело это скрывали: обращались со мной осторожно, точно со стеклянной, и ни в чём не перечили, но тем самым лишь подливали масла в огонь.

Мужик молчал, и Джинни была ему за это благодарна.

— А потом был случай с Бетси, — она нахмурилась. — Так звали одну из несушек, которых мы разводили. Она стала слишком старой, и мама решила, что ей пора в суп. У меня как раз был период очередного обострения, и я вызвалась провести экзекуцию, хотя раньше терпеть этого не могла. Просто что угодно было лучше, чем находиться в обществе людей, из последних сил сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не сорваться на истерический крик или не ударить кого-нибудь. Когда куриная шея хрустнула под моими пальцами, мне стало так хорошо и спокойно, как не было очень-очень давно. Целый месяц я думала, что излечилась, но потом всё началось по новой… Моей следующей жертвой стал садовый гном — безмозглый и надоедливый домашний вредитель. Он подарил мне два месяца почти нормальной жизни, которую отравляло понимание того, что это временное облегчение.

Лёгкое поглаживание по плечу придало ей сил признаться:

— Знаешь, я жуткая трусиха. Я снова никому ничего не рассказала, а со временем научилась отлично притворяться и изображать прежнюю жизнерадостную милую девочку. Все вздохнули с облегчением, а о том, что эта девочка периодически вынуждена убивать, никто не догадывался.

— Как же ты перешла от куриц и вредителей к людям?

— У нас случилась война, а на войне бывают жертвы, — сказала Джинни тускло. — На школу напали, и я не рассчитала сил с одним заклинанием. Хотя умом и понимаю, что рано или поздно это всё равно случилось бы — аппетиты моей тёмной стороны со временем лишь росли.

— Но это случилось бы позже, — заметил мужик проницательно.

— Да. А теперь приходится шляться по злачным местам и искать негодяев, которые заслужили смерть. Знаешь, в школе с этим было намного проще…

— Что, во всех школах теперь засилье ублюдков, которых не жалко?

— Ты удивишься, — мрачно усмехнулась Джинни, а мужик задумался, будто вспоминая что-то нехорошее, и затем просто пожал плечами. — Но я о периоде до людей. Там была чудесная колония акромантулов. Это гигантские полуразумные пауки.

— И не стыдно тебе обижать зверушек? — подначил он. — К тому же полуразумных.

— А ещё гигантских и хищных! Они пытались меня сожрать, так что всё честно.

— Интересно, паучьи лапки на вкус такие же, как лягушачьи? Не знаю, как ты, а я зверски голоден, — внезапно сменил тему мужик. — И не дело морозить столь аппетитную попку. Тут за углом есть чудесная круглосуточная забегаловка с лучшим тако на много километров вокруг. Собственно, это единственная забегаловка с тако на много километров вокруг.

Джинни посмотрела на его клоунский наряд — до чего же эти магглы порой затейники, — потом на себя. Оба были покрыты подсохшими разводами грязи и крови, хотя на её предполагаемом кавалере это и смотрелось не так ужасно благодаря чёрно-красному костюму.

Она попыталась почиститься при помощи магии, но в результате получилась только интересная пятнистость — бытовые заклинания никогда не были её коньком.

— Не думаю, что нас пустят в приличное место.

— Я бы не назвал его приличным. К тому же ты со мной, а меня, — он неопределённо повёл рукой, — здесь уже хорошо знают. И не удивились бы даже голому тентаклевому монстру.

— Ты местная знаменитость?

Джинни, которой в этом смысле везло не впервые — что характерно, везение обычно было в кавычках, — немного истерично хихикнула.

— Я Дэдпул, но ты можешь звать меня Уэйдом.

Будто ей это о чём-то говорило. Дурацкая кличка, но ему шло.

— И?

— Ты из деревни? И телевизор не смотришь? Или здесь про меня ещё не сняли фильм?

— Два раза да, а про фильм не знаю.

— Он отпадный. Обязательно глянь.

— Всё равно. Идти куда-то со мной — это плохая идея, — сникла Джинни. — Я могу в любой момент озвереть и начать убивать. Не хочу, чтобы невинные люди пострадали.

— Так давай для начала посетим местный притон? — с неуместным воодушевлением предложил Дэдпул. — Замочишь десяток козлов, спустишь пар.

— Тебя совсем это не пугает?

— Пугаю обычно я, — он подмигнул.

— Не получится, — Джинни посмотрела на него с сожалением. — Где гарантия, что мы не встретим никого по пути? А если встретим, то у меня получится сдержаться? Прости, я действительно хотела бы пойти, но не могу.

— Как с тобой сложно, — Дэдпул звонко хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и неожиданно предложил:

— Тогда убей меня.


	4. 03

— Что? — взбеленилась Джинни и вскочила, вырвавшись из объятий Дэдпула. — Это такая неудачная шутка? Тебе жить надоело?

— Да ладно, мне всё равно ничего не будет, — лениво откинулся на стену тот. — Только постарайся не увлекаться расчленёнкой, особенно это касается головы, а то обратная сборка затянется в ущерб нашему свиданию.

— Свиданию? — она решила, что ослышалась. Какое к соплохвосту свидание, да ещё и с трупом? Или его частями…

— Я не приглашаю на тако кого попало, — тем временем пояснил Дэдпул. — Это очень серьёзное предложение.

— Только психичек-убийц? — хмыкнула Джинни.

— Мой любимый тип женщин, — подтвердил он с самым серьёзным видом. — Так что?

— Ты же не можешь действительно такое предлагать.

— Почему?

— Потому! Ты совсем дурак?

Дэдпул встал и подошёл к стене, раньше пострадавшей от заклинаний Джинни; колупнул пальцем оставшуюся от одного из Секо щербину.

— Было бы чертовски больно, — в его голосе отсутствовали ужас или осознание того, чего ему удалось избежать. Так, лёгкий интерес. — Почти так же больно, как это, — он вытащил из-за спины один из своих мечей странной формы и наотмашь полоснул себя по груди.

— Беги, — выдохнула Джинни. Это было всё, что она могла сделать для него в данный момент. Он что-то ответил, но все звуки заглушила похожая на набат пульсация в мозгу, созвучная тому ритму, в котором из раны Дэдпула толчками выплёскивалась кровь.

Сейчас ей было плевать, что он спас её и не был плохим человеком, а совсем даже наоборот, настолько, что возился с ней всё это время и решил принести себя в жертву. Она могла думать только о том, как прекрасно пересекает багровая линия широкую грудь и как ей там одиноко. Палочка сама прыгнула в ладонь.

Секо, ещё одно, ещё и ещё.

Большая дружная семья порезов уютно устроилась на новом месте, и Джинни хихикнула, представляя, как порез-папа и порез-мама станут собирать маленьких порезиков в школу. Им определённо недоставало домашнего животного. Или даже двух? Секо, Секо. Так-то лучше.

Кровь просто невероятно сочеталась с красной тканью костюма, сейчас уже не казавшегося таким нелепым, но ей категорически не нравилось его молчание. Из-за него — и дурацкой маски — можно было подумать, что это не человек перед ней, а какая-то особенно продвинутая кукла для удовлетворения маньячных потребностей. Она должна была его услышать. И увидеть искажённое от боли лицо.

— Круцио.

Он выгнулся, пошатнулся и едва слышно захрипел. Слишком тихо.

— Круцио!

Дэдпул дрогнул и тяжело опустился на колени.

— Круцио!

Его плечи непроизвольно подёргивались, голова запрокинулась, но Джинни так и не сумела добиться от него крика или даже хотя бы стона. Тогда она, наколдовав верёвки на руках и ногах Дэдпула, подошла к нему ближе и сильным толчком в плечо опрокинула его навзничь, а затем оседлала спелёнутое тело. Нежно проведя пальцами по двум самым глубоким ранам на груди, Джинни запустила в них ногти и с силой нажала, царапнув рёбра. Он снова захрипел, и у неё не осталось сил терпеть дальше.

— Диффиндо! — она стащила с него обрывки маски. 

Дэдпул был похож на обгоревшего.

— Это так же больно, как выглядит? — возбуждённо прошептала Джинни и, не удержавшись, склонилась к его лицу и провела языком по щеке: от виска к уголку губ. Чуть шершавая неровная кожа восхитительно щекотала её язык.

— Да, всё время, — просипел он со сдавленным стоном.

— Красивые глаза, — облизнулась Джинни, поймав затуманенный взгляд Дэдпула. — Но стоны ещё лучше.

Она вытащила пальцы из порезов и обхватила его лицо окровавленными ладонями. Наклонившись совсем низко и тесно прижавшись к его груди, Джинни промурлыкала:

— Давай, сделай это для меня ещё раз. Не молчи. Круцио!

Он содрогнулся и послушно застонал.

— Хороший мальчик.

Чуть отодвинувшись, Джинни сползла ниже и прижалась ухом точно напротив сердца; несколько секунд она с наслаждением слушала частый неровный стук.

— Авада Кедавра.

Эти два слова и наступившая после них тишина привычно принесли ей ощущение невероятного облегчения, почти физического удовольствия.

— О да, — выкрикнула Джинни, но уже через мгновенье в ужасе отпрянула, зажимая рот рукой. — О нет! Нет! Мерлин, что же я наделала?!

Она не сдержала жалобного всхлипа и с рыданиями упала на неподвижную израненную грудь — в отчаянии. Только что Джинни перешагнула установленную для себя черту, за которой её ждала смерть. К этому давно шло, но умирать не хотелось. Было очень жалко друзей, Гарри, родителей, но больше всего себя; и совсем немного — несчастного идиота, так глупо погубившего их обоих. Джинни в сердцах ударила его кулаком куда пришлось, но легче ей от этого не стало… и в испуге подскочила, когда чья-то рука погладила её по волосам. Подняв голову, она наткнулась на любопытный взгляд ещё минуту назад совершенно точно мёртвого Дэдпула.

— Ты так сильно расстроилась из-за моей смерти, — сказал он довольно.

— Ничего подобного, — возмущённо запротестовала Джинни и от избытка чувств залепила ему хорошую оплеуху. — Ты псих! Я так испугалась! Зачем ты это сделал? Как ты выжил?

— Ты. Меня. Оплакивала, — он расплылся в довольной улыбке и, проигнорировав все вопросы и возмущения, крепко стиснул её обеими руками, плотно прижав к себе. — Обнимашки!

— Мечтай, — пробурчала Джинни, смущённо ёрзая в попытке высвободиться, но быстро перестала, осознав бесполезность своих действий — всё-таки он был физически намного сильнее. И когда только успел снова порвать верёвки? Она послушно обмякла, позволив себе расслабиться и какое-то время просто порадоваться, что конец света отменили.

— Слушай, прости за это всё, — решилась Джинни спустя несколько минут. — Я же говорила, что бываю иногда просто не в состоянии себя контролировать.

— Женщины и раньше теряли от меня голову, но вот так — впервые, — Дэдпул самодовольно усмехнулся и ослабил хватку, так что она смогла сесть прямо.

— Я серьёзно! Какого вообще дементора было себя резать и меня провоцировать? Я ведь предупреждала…

— Хотел показать товар лицом, — перебил он её. — В смысле, мой исцеляющий фактор. Я не мастер долгих объяснений.

— Выпендрёжник, вот ты кто, — отрезала Джинни недовольно и пригляделась к его ранам: самые мелкие порезы уже затянулись; ей захотелось их пощупать и убедиться, что это не обман зрения, но она сдержалась. — И твоя рука всё ещё на моём колене!

— Хочешь, чтобы я передвинул её выше?

— Нет, — Джинни снова принялась ёрзать, на этот раз с целью сползти с него со всем возможным достоинством, если вообще можно говорить о каком-то достоинстве после произошедшего, но внезапно застыла. — Что это?

— Это пистолет у меня в штанах, — хмыкнул Дэдпул, — но это не значит, что я не рад тебя видеть.

— Хочешь повторить свой смертельный номер на бис? — прищурилась мигом позабывшая о терзавшем её совсем недавно раскаянии Джинни.

— Только если с более обстоятельной прелюдией.

— Это та часть, где я тебя пытаю?

— Это та часть, где ты меня облизываешь, стонешь и говоришь комплименты.

Правильный стимул творит чудеса, и она вскочила одним лёгким, невероятно быстрым движением, после чего несильно пнула Дэдпула ногой по рёбрам, выбрав наименее пострадавший участок — чтоб не задавался, а затем отвернулась, желая скрыть своё смущение от его последних слов, и преувеличенно бодрым голосом протараторила:

— Ты вроде бы что-то говорил о какой-то там кафешке?

Он встал и подошёл совершенно бесшумно, поэтому от его вкрадчивого шёпота, прозвучавшего прямо над ухом, Джинни дёрнулась всем телом.

— Я как-то запутался в процессе, чего ты хотела на самом деле — сделать мне больно или соблазнить, но знай: меня от тебя в дрожь бросает.

Каким-то чудом она сумела удержать на кончике языка ответное «Меня от тебя теперь тоже!» и повернулась к нему, постаравшись изобразить на лице недовольство. Дэдпул демонстративно отстранился, поиграл бровями и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил уже совершенно нормальным голосом:

— Прошу за мной, цыпа, тут недалеко.


	5. 04

Пожалуй, даже эпитет «забегаловка» мог стать для дыры, куда привёл её Дэдпул, серьёзным комплиментом. Поймав в стеклянной двери собственное отражение, Джинни испуганно охнула: всклокоченные, пропитавшиеся кровью волосы сбились в сосульки, всё лицо в корке бурых, местами обсыпавшихся разводов, сумасшедший блеск в глазах.

— Я выгляжу просто ужасно, — простонала она. Что бы там ни говорил Дэдпул, но в более приличное место их просто не пустили бы, даже окажись он самим Мерлином во плоти.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно сексуально, — поправил этот извращенец и самым наглым образом ущипнул её за задницу.

Жалящее заклятие прилетело ему точно в левую ягодицу.

— Ладно, осознал, — он потёр пострадавшее место и распахнул перед ней дверь. — Как там говорят в таких случаях? Прости, я не хотел?

— Неправда. Хотел, — Джинни вздёрнула подбородок и прошла вперёд, стоически проигнорировав донёсшееся сзади бормотание «Какая же всё-таки чудесная традиция — пропускать женщин первыми. Умопомрачительный вид открывается». Пора уже привыкнуть к тому, что Дэдпул умудрялся самым наглым образом опошлить буквально всё на свете, хотя стоило признать: иногда у него это выходило забавно, даже в какой-то степени мило.

Внутри было на удивление не так ужасно, как снаружи, а довольно скудное освещение скрадывало недостатки и почти создавало уют. Все три столика пустовали, а за прилавком маялся от безделья паренёк лет двадцати на вид с явной примесью южной крови.

— Добро пожаловать в «Наваррос», лучший ресторан мексиканской кухни на много миль вокруг! Диего, к вашим услугам, — заученно оттарабанил он первым делом, но рассмотрев их повнимательнее, расплылся в нервной заискивающей улыбке. — Доброй ночи, мистер Дэдпул. Снова. Вы что, купались в чьей-то крови?

— Если мы скажем «нет», тебе полегчает? — без особой надежды предложила Джинни.

— Свидетелей хоть не осталось? — совсем скис бедный Диего и с тревогой посмотрел на дверь. — Или как в прошлый раз?..

— No me deshonres delante de la dama, gilipollas! — не дал ему договорить Дэдпул, со зверской гримасой шагнув к прилавку.

— Ты говоришь по-мексикански? — удивилась Джинни. Серьёзно, уж в чём-чём, а в знании языков его было никак не заподозрить.

— Esto el español, — он обернулся и подмигнул.

— Сколько раз повторять, что я американец! — вклинился Диего. — Я понимаю только английский!

— Ишь ты, показушник, — Джинни невольно умилилась и, видимо, произнесла это с какой-то совершенно неправильной интонацией, потому что Дэдпул ничуть не расстроился, а только ещё больше воодушевился.

— Давай сюда своё лучшее тако, друг Диего, будем приобщать цыпу к прелестям мексиканской кухни, — он размашисто хлопнул по прилавку — тот отчётливо скрипнул и вроде бы даже немного покосился.

Они набрали столько еды, что хватило бы накормить десяток человек, и расположились за одним из столиков. Джинни, почти совсем переставшая есть из-за постоянного нервного напряжения в последние дни, с удивлением поняла, что жутко голодна. С большим удовольствием прикончив аж целых три тако с разными начинками, показавшиеся ей довольно сносными, она сыто откинулась на спинку стула и спросила, вяло ковыряясь в салате:

— Почему ты со мной возишься?

— Помимо очевидного? — не совсем внятно прочавкал Дэдпул и с явным усилием проглотил всё, что было у него во рту. — Дама в беде — никогда не мог устоять. К тому же у меня недавно было глобальное переосмысление ценностей, и мой… типа психоаналитик навёл меня на мысль, что нужно быть собой и честно признавать свои желания, а для их достижения мне просто необходимо стать героем без страха и упрёка или вроде того. Так что я пытаюсь сейчас изменить свою жизнь.

— Может, и мне обратиться к твоему психоаналитику?

— Боюсь, не выйдет. Ты вряд ли сможешь галлюцинировать, одновременно разговаривая с моими голосами в голове и дохлой акулой.

— Твой психоаналитик — дохлая акула? — Джинни даже зависла на секунду.

— И голоса в голове. Иногда они выдают дельные мысли, жаль только, что редко.

Дэдпул вдруг вскинулся и радостно выпалил:

— И сейчас как раз такой случай! Хоть ты и забыла упомянуть, что любишь пыточную прелюдию, кстати, не то чтобы я был против игр такого рода…

— О, замолчи! — Джинни бросила в него кусочком чего-то неопознанного из салата. — Что бы ты — или голос в твоей голове — там ни придумал.

— Но почему? — Дэдпул состроил жалобное выражение лица. — Классная же идея.

— Ладно, — она знала, что пожалеет об этом, потому как его понимание хорошего было довольно далеко от общепринятого, но проклятое любопытство взяло верх. — Только давай сразу вывод!

— Хорошо. Ты должна мне ещё два свидания, — выдал он и победно улыбнулся, а затем внезапно добавил: — Нет, как честный человек, ты просто обязана на мне жениться!

— Девушки выходят замуж, — недовольно поправила Джинни.

— Что за дискриминация? А вот если хотят жениться два парня или две девчонки, то как тогда быть? Нет, в паре женится тот, кто сверху. В нашем случае — ты, — его абсурдные псевдологические выкладки странным образом её развеселили, и она улыбнулась, но тут же снова погрустнела.

— Боюсь, ты опоздал с предложением.

И он окончательно всё испортил следующей фразой:

— Ты его любишь?

— Не знаю, — честно признала Джинни.

— А зачем тогда замуж выходишь?

— Ну, он любит меня, а я… не против. Он заслужил быть счастливым, понимаешь? После всего пережитого. И если ему для этого нужна я, то почему нет. Он хороший человек, — она помедлила и добавила: — И сумеет остановить меня, если я окончательно слечу с катушек.

— Я тоже сумею тебя остановить, — сказал Дэдпул с обычно нехарактерной для него серьёзностью.

Джинни внимательно посмотрела на него и не сразу ощутила что-то холодное, прижимавшееся к шее. Она скосила глаза и поняла, что не заметила, когда он успел вытащить свою железку и приставить к её горлу. Металл приятно холодил кожу. Джинни медленно выдохнула и тяжело сглотнула. Всего одно резкое движение, и всё наконец-то закончится. Чертовски соблазнительно и настолько же страшно; она не шелохнулась.

— Не волнуйся, только в крайнем случае, — не совсем правильно истолковал её состояние Дэдпул и оперативно убрал меч обратно в ножны. — Но даже тогда я не больно тебя замочу. Надеюсь, до этого всё же не дойдёт.

— Мне бы твой оптимизм, — хмыкнула Джинни.

— Всегда к твоим услугам. Пора навестить тот притон, о котором я говорил, как думаешь?

— Если это пойдёт в зачёт одного свидания, — она и сама не знала, зачем так сказала. Может быть, ей просто не хотелось оставаться у него в долгу?

— По рукам, — тут же согласился Дэдпул.


	6. 05

Обещанный притон располагался в ничем с виду не примечательном типовом доме в паре кварталов от «Наваррос». Они спрятались в ближайшей подворотне и наблюдали за входом.

— Прикинемся парочкой идиотов в поисках острых ощущений — работа под прикрытием, сечёшь? Плохиши сами проведут нас внутрь и всё покажут: наркотики, девочек. Ты изобразишь придирчивую клиентку и потребуешь только самого лучшего. И побольше. Когда нас оставят с парой птичек в отдельном номере, тихонько приголубим их чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове и по вентиляции прокрадёмся… — с необычайным воодушевлением размахивал руками Дэдпул, излагая свой гениальный план.

Джинни скептически поморщилась и перебила:

— Ты пересмотрел дурацких фильмов.

— Я не путаю реальность с порнухой, — он выглядел оскорблённым до глубины души, но она не повелась, хоть и имела в виду не совсем этот сорт кино.

— Точно?

— Ну, разве что иногда…

— И вообще: кто в здравом уме примет нас за обычных клиентов? — Джинни демонстративно покрутилась.

Диего был настолько любезен, что пустил их на свою крохотную кухоньку, где она кое-как умылась, но одежда и волосы всё ещё оставляли желать лучшего.

— Нет, можно, конечно, как обычно просто ворваться туда и всех порешить… — как-то чересчур мечтательно предложил Дэдпул.

— Не всех, — строго поправила Джинни.

— Да ладно тебе, цыпа, ты правда веришь, что там найдутся невинные овечки?

— Мы это выясним, — она упрямо сжала губы.

— Как пожелаешь, — он не стал спорить.

— А ты уверен, что это здесь? Мы торчим тут уже минут двадцать, но никого так и не увидели. Может, тебя обманули и назвали адрес обычного жилого дома?

— Уверен. Я умею быть очень убедительным. О, смотри!

И действительно, в этот самый момент дверь как по заказу открылась, и из неё вышли двое весьма характерного вида: с фигурами и лицами Крэббогойлов. Они закурили и принялись что-то активно обсуждать. Джинни направила на них палочку, но Дэдпул её остановил:

— Погоди-ка, — и принялся пристально всматриваться.

— Я хотела их оглушить для начала, — объяснила она, но он не отреагировал. — Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь читать по губам. Когда брокколи ты ботинок.

— А ты точно умеешь это делать?

— Вообще ни разу. Но со стороны всегда выглядело так просто…

Джинни закатила глаза, послала два Петрификуса — громилы повалились на асфальт — и быстрым шагом направилась в их сторону, предварительно наколдовав Протего на тот случай, если за входом следили изнутри и в них с Дэдпулом сейчас прилетел бы какой-нибудь убийственный подарочек, но обошлось. Или с безопасностью тут всё обстояло из рук вон плохо, или она только что наставила синяков ни в чём не повинным обывателям, попавшим не в то время и не в то место. Подойдя вплотную к двум неподвижным телам, Джинни выбрала того, что покрупнее, и несколько раз опутала его магическими верёвками. По габаритам он, конечно, не дотягивал до Дэдпула, но всё равно смотрелся очень внушительно, и она на всякий случай добавила ещё парочку заклинаний, так что громила стал больше похож на верёвочный кокон, чем на человека. Сочтя результат своих усилий удовлетворительным и наколдовав Муффлиато, чтобы никого не всполошить раньше времени, Джинни привела его в сознание:

— Эннервейт.

Очнувшийся громила бесполезно задёргался в тщетной попытке освободиться, шумно дыша и бешено вращая глазами.

— Вы хоть знаете, с кем связались? — рявкнул он злобно, когда понял, что его усилия ни к чему не приведут.

— Да не особенно, если честно, — присевший рядом с ним на корточки Дэдпул задумчиво почесал затылок. — Я тут недавно, а цыпа раньше только мелочёвкой промышляла.

— Но ты же нам расскажешь, правда? — ласково спросила Джинни и улыбнулась. — Всё-всё расскажешь.

— Боссу это не понравится, — продолжил гнуть свою линию громила, но упорствовал он недолго — ровно до первого пыточного, — после чего выложил абсолютно всё, что знал или о чём хотя бы смутно догадывался.

Как и обещал Дэдпул, невиновных здесь не было — этот притон служил местом отдыха для окрестных криминальных авторитетов и был скорее элитным борделем с дополнительными услугами, так что шантрапу сюда не пускали.

— Теперь понятно, почему нет серьёзной охраны, — кивнул Дэдпул. — Угомонить обкурившегося клиента и двух вышибал хватит, а нападать на них себе дороже, раз тут оттягиваются все местные шишки.

— Но нас это не остановит? — неуверенно уточнила Джинни. Её-то здесь уже утром не будет, а он останется. И доставлять ему такие масштабные неприятности она не хотела.

— Нас не остановит ничто, цыпа, пусть даже мне потом придётся убить каждого, кто хоть раз переступал порог этого милого местечка.

— Ты больной.

— И тебе это нравится.

Она не нашла что возразить.

В здание они вошли с шумом и помпой — Джинни вынесла входную дверь при помощи Бомбарда Максима, хотя та даже не была заперта. Сделала она это не для удовольствия, ну, не только для него, но ещё и затем, чтобы не пришлось прочёсывать каждую комнатку по отдельности. На шум потенциальные трупы должны были выйти сами. Так в итоге и получилось. Под конец Джинни уже потеряла счёт противникам, но впереди их ждало главное блюдо — тот самый босс, о котором говорил вышибала. После признания, что некоторых девочек держат здесь не вполне добровольно, Дэдпул воспылал желанием наглядно показать ему, почему так поступать не стоило.

Добраться до нужного им кабинета было делом нескольких весьма насыщенных и, чего греха таить, весёлых минут. Внутри их уже ждали: напротив двери полукругом выстроилось не меньше десятка человек; у каждого в руках было оружие.

— Так это ты тут главный мудила? — требовательно спросил Дэдпул, наставив свой меч на самого толстого и дорого одетого. Местный босс отчётливо походил на борова.

— Не думаю…

— И не начинай, — перебила Джинни. — А не то с натуги голова лопнет.

— И это не метафора, — подхватил Дэдпул. — Цыпа такая затейница. Одного из твоих дружков по пути сюда она порезала на кубики.

— Мамина школа.

— Вы пожалеете, — скрипнул зубами боров. — Вы очень сильно пожалеете! А тебя, рыжая, я научу манерам лично.

— Ты всегда такой высокомерный, когда тебе тыкают клинком в пузо?

— Убери свою никчёмную ковырялку. Это что, столовый ножик? — он явно намекал на скромные размеры оружия.

— Это катана, придурок, — снисходительно пояснил Дэдпул и резким, почти незаметным для глаза движением снёс голову одному из охранников. — И она убийственно острая.

Одновременно с этим остальные начали стрелять, но пули весело отскакивали от заранее поставленного щита.

— Это ж как можно сэкономить на химчистке, — восхищённо присвистнул Дэдпул и на секунду задумался. — Да, и на услугах портного тоже.

Джинни увлеклась отстрелом охранников и не заметила, как Дэдпул, не подпускавший самых сообразительных близко к ней (хоть в этом и не было необходимости — щит всё равно не пропустил бы никого внутрь), куда-то делся. Когда цели закончились, она огляделась и увидела его сзади, над трупами двух самых умных, которые, похоже, решили зайти с тыла. В костюме появился десяток новых дырок.

— Какой пикси дёрнул тебя лезть под огонь? — рыкнула Джинни, на секунду забывшая о его способности к самоисцелению и испытавшая дикий ужас от мысли, что он мог серьёзно пострадать.

— У меня патроны закончились, ещё в том тупике, — он развёл руками.

— И ты не мог постоять в сторонке, подождать, пока я с ними расправлюсь? — она зло топнула ногой. — Акцио!

Дэдпул, увлечённо выковыривавший из живота одну из попавших туда пуль, крякнул, когда те вылетели из него все разом.

— Спасибо, дорогая. Ну, ты ведь знаешь, как говорят? Нехорошо, если цыпочка сделает за тебя всю работу.

Однако Джинни готова была поспорить на что угодно: ему просто стало скучно.

— Никто так не говорит, — буркнула она.

— Значит, будут. Когда-нибудь. Не отвлекайся давай. Клиент совсем упарился без нашего внимания.

И правда, боров выглядел плохо, как будто даже немного уменьшился в объёмах, бледное лицо блестело от пота, глаза неотрывно следили за волшебной палочкой.

— Послушайте, я не хочу проблем, — залебезил он.

— Но зато мы хотим, — улыбнулась Джинни.

— Можем договориться! — предпринял боров ещё одну попытку, на этот раз обратившись к Дэдпулу. — За мной стоят очень серьёзные люди.

— Я что, похож на дурака? — возмутился тот. — Цыпа, я похож на дурака?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? Или риторический? — с неподдельным интересом уточнила Джинни, потому что он совершенно точно был похож на дурака. Большую часть времени. И она ему это уже говорила.

— Не смешно, — насупился Дэдпул.

— Да ладно тебе. Смешно.

— Не смешно.

— Очень даже смешно.

Они не выдержали и расхохотались одновременно. Позабытый ими боров тем временем попытался отползти в сторону двери, но был остановлен заклинанием обездвиживания и пригвоздившей его руку к полу катаной. Эта синхронность развеселила их ещё больше.

— Твой выход, цыпа, жги, — сумел наконец выдавить из себя Дэдпул; Джинни кивнула и, всё ещё улыбаясь, наставила на борова палочку.

— Круцио.

Тот дёрнулся и заскулил, но как-то вяло, без огонька.

— У тебя закончилось это твоё волшебное мождо? — тут же встревожился Дэдпул. Она покачала головой и прислушалась к себе. Пока они шли по коридорам, Джинни только радовалась тому, что с каждым трупом контролировать себя удавалось всё лучше, но сейчас вдруг осознала: зверь, живший в глубинах её души, впервые за все эти годы сыт, причём до такой степени, что его уже может стошнить. Ей просто больше не хотелось убивать или причинять боль, тем более такому жалкому слизняку, в которого превратился ещё несколько минут назад уверенный в своей власти и неуязвимости человек. При взгляде на него Джинни ощущала лишь брезгливость, а не азарт и возбуждение.

— Да нет, всё хорошо. Просто больше не хочется, — успокоила она Дэдпула. Тот кивнул и метнул вторую катану — уже в сердце.

— Как думаешь, все проститутки уже успели разбежаться? — спросила Джинни, когда он вытащил из трупа своё оружие и обтёр лезвия шикарным галстуком.

— Наверняка. А что, ты собиралась предложить что-то интересное? — с нездоровым энтузиазмом спросил Дэдпул. — Учти, я заранее на всё согласен!

— Финальный штрих, а не то, что ты подумал, — она рассмеялась. — Инсендио!

— Да ничего такого, честное извращенское! — он схватил её за руку, и они побежали на выход.

Свежий ночной воздух после душного, но тёплого помещения заставлял ёжиться.

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, — выговорила Джинни, едва отдышавшись, и обернулась посмотреть на разгоравшееся здание.

— А мы отлично сработались, цыпа, — задумчиво сказал Дэдпул через некоторое время, не отрывая взгляда от огня. — Не хочешь стать напарником на постоянной основе? Обещаю за тобой не маньячить.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Я в жизни таким серьёзным не был, — он повернулся к ней и пристально посмотрел в глаза. Бугристое, изрытое шрамами лицо в отблесках пламени выглядело особенно зловеще и казалось освежёванным. Джинни невольно сглотнула и шагнула ближе. Их поцелуй отдавал кровью, гарью и железом. Он не был нежным — её рёбра трещали под его руками, а сама она царапала плечи, спину и грудь Дэдпула, размазывая по жёсткой ткани костюма выступавшую кровь.


	7. 06

— Ну что, к тебе? — спросил Дэдпул, немного отстранившись и по-хозяйски уверенно облапив её за задницу.

Его слова отрезвили Джинни не хуже пощёчины.

— В Оттери-Сент-Кечпоул? — она выплюнула название родного края с ненавистью и отшатнулась, вырываясь из его объятий. — Мало того, что я до сих пор живу с родителями, так у нас ещё и полон дом гостей сейчас.

— Гостей на свадьбу, — вспомнил Дэдпул, хлопая себя по лбу.

— Мою свадьбу. Точно, — Джинни пробила дрожь, и она отвернулась, обхватив себя руками в попытке её скрыть. — Мне пора.

— А ты умеешь отшивать, цыпа, но я так просто не сдамся, — Дэдпул дёрнул её за юбку, вынудив повернуться обратно, и показал пальцем на свой пояс: — Это телепортатор. Я раньше не пробовал его на таких расстояниях — нас может выкинуть совсем не там и вообще по частям, — а ещё у меня в берлоге полный хлев, но если эти мелочи тебя не смущают… И кстати, ты всегда сможешь сказать, что я тебя похитил.

— Плохая идея, — покачала головой Джинни и неожиданно — даже для самой себя — призналась: — Это был лучший вечер за последние… Мерлин, да за всю мою жизнь. Спасибо тебе.

— Оу. Тогда ладно, — растаял Дэдпул. — Можем не спешить, это даже как-то почтенно, ты только помни, что должна мне ещё одно свидание.

— Я не обещала, — грустно улыбнулась Джинни, — но мне хотелось бы остаться и попробовать, — она замялась, — твой телепортатор. Только я не могу. Не могу так поступить, понимаешь?

— Эта тупая хрень с обязательствами реально тупая, — нахмурился Дэдпул, очевидно понявший, что второе свидание ему не светит.

— Точно. Ненавижу всё это.

— Тогда почему бы тебе просто не рассказать правду, раз свалить без объяснений принципы не позволяют? — он явно не привык сдаваться так просто. — Кому-то вроде нас часто хочется проснуться однажды и ощутить себя ромашкой. Но это обман. Этого никогда не будет. Пойми. Смирись. Полюби.

— Но нормальные люди не поймут, — как мантру повторила Джинни то, что бессчётное количество раз твердила себе все эти годы. — И не примут.

— Тогда забей и сбеги. Хватит цепляться за иллюзии. Ты другая, так на кой тебе кучка предубеждённых цивилов? Прими то, кто ты есть, или убей себя, — разозлился Дэдпул. — Хотя, конечно, есть ещё вариант всю жизнь страдать… хернёй!

— Обливиэйт! — выкрикнула Джинни, не в силах слушать его дальше, и аппарировала в Нору.

О своём поступке она пожалела меньше чем через минуту, ведь Дэдпул был абсолютно прав, а его слова оказались особенно невыносимы именно из-за их правдивости, но что-то исправить было уже невозможно. И в этот раз никого, кроме себя самой, обвинить в случившемся не получалось.

На горизонте пробивались первые слабые лучи восходившего солнца, и Джинни поспешила в дом, пока кто-нибудь не увидел, в каком виде и когда именно она вернулась.

Ей повезло проскользнуть в ванную незамеченной — все обитатели «Норы», временные и постоянные, ещё спали, — и она просидела в горячей воде целую вечность, вместе со следами крови пытаясь оттереть также и прикосновения Дэдпула; смыть воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи и совершенно лишние чувства. При одной мысли о поцелуе с ним её скручивало от возбуждения, хотя Джинни упорно пыталась убедить себя в том, что случившееся в маггловском мире в нём же должно и остаться. Выходило скверно, а точнее — совсем никак.

Она в который раз со злостью растирала покрасневшую кожу щёткой, но вместо жёсткой щетины ей чудились покрытые шрамами пальцы Дэдпула, который бы не стал нежничать, если только Джинни не оказалась бы такой трусливой истеричкой и не сбежала, уничтожив даже призрачную возможность вернуться. Всхлипнув, она с силой прикусила ладонь, чтобы приглушить звук. Не хватало только переполошить весь дом. Джинни устало прикрыла глаза и сразу же пожалела об этом: её мучительная, непрошенная фантазия стала ярче и настойчивей, обросла деталями; она словно снова оказалась там, у магглов. С ним. Нос щекотал едва уловимый запах дыма, по телу блуждали большие, сильные и уверенные ладони; железный привкус крови во рту щекотал нервы. Дэдпул целовал её так, как никто прежде. Наваждение было настолько сильным, так мало отличалось от реальности, и Джинни малодушно пожалела, что не может стереть память и себе тоже или попросить об этом кого-нибудь другого.

После убийств на неё частенько накатывало возбуждение, злое и требовательное, но в этот раз оно больше походило на стихийное бедствие, легко сметавшее на своём пути любые попытки сопротивления и доводы разума. Да и кто бы вообще говорил о разуме применительно к ней? Джинни невольно хихикнула и с силой провела пальцами по горевшим губам. В таких случаях она обычно шла к Гарри, но сейчас даже мысль об этом ужасала.

Воображаемый Дэдпул тем временем потерял всякое подобие стыда и откровенно лапал Джинни везде, где ей хотелось. Она сдалась и послушно скользила банной щёткой вслед за его пальцами. Распаренная, уже натёртая до скрипа кожа отзывалась охотно; к удовольствию примешивалась боль. Сейчас она была как никогда уместна, и Джинни странным образом радовалась ей, как наказанию за то, что уже совершила и ещё только собиралась. Вдоволь намяв грудь, она начала медленно спускаться ниже, нарочно не торопясь и раздразнивая себя. Широко раздвинутые ноги нетерпеливо подрагивали каждый раз, когда щётка приближалась к лобку, а затем жестоко обманывала ожидания и вновь отдалялась, но в конце концов Джинни сдалась и позволила ей спуститься в самый низ. Что ж, она всегда сдавалась, не правда ли? От осознания этого факта её затопила горечь, которая странным образом не мешала хотеть большего, а лишь делала ощущения более пронзительными. Джинни представила, каким мог быть член Дэдпула. Вряд ли кожа там отличалась от всей остальной, он наверняка совершенно восхитительно бугристый и немного шершавый на ощупь. Каково было бы ощутить его внутри себя, быть прижатой большим и сильным телом к стене или любой другой поверхности? Или оседлать его, как она это сделала несколько часов назад, но без дурацкого костюма и маггловских шмоток?

От этой мысли и воспоминания о том, как он был между её ног и прижимал к своей груди, Джинни кончила. Воображаемый Дэдпул понимающе усмехнулся и растворился в воздухе.

Она лежала в остывшей воде, опустошённая и куда более грязная, чем когда человеческая кровь покрывала её с ног до головы. Обычно физическая разрядка приносила ей спокойное, счастливое умиротворение, но в этот раз всё было иначе. Джинни явственно ощущала, будто это понимание кто-то выжег в её мозгу, что переступила очередную невидимую, но чёткую грань, и теперь ничто уже не станет как раньше: больше не выйдет делать вид, будто всё прекрасно, довольствоваться долгом и чужим счастьем; если не перед другими — в искусстве притворства она достигла невиданных высот, — то перед собой точно.

Переведя дух, Джинни вылезла из ванной, закуталась в большой банный халат и сделала шаг к двери, но её взгляд упал на одежду, валявшуюся в уголке неопрятной и грязной кучкой.

— Инсендио!

Когда последнее напоминание о Дэдпуле перестало существовать, Джинни тяжело вздохнула, вопреки глупой надежде не ощутив никакого облегчения. При помощи нескольких заклинаний убрав золу и подпалины, она решительно встряхнула мокрыми волосами и вышла из ванной.

По пути в свою комнату ей удалось никого не встретить.

— Ты сегодня вообще ложилась? — спросила Гермиона, как только она вошла, и Джинни, не ожидавшая, что та уже встала, невольно вздрогнула.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Зеркало дать? Ужасно выглядишь.

— Ну спасибо, подруга, — попыталась отшутиться Джинни. — Плохо спала — нервы. Гермиона…

— Да? — та участливо покивала, всем своим видом изобразив понимание и готовность помочь.

— Как ты поняла, что любишь Рона и совершенно точно хочешь провести с ним всю свою жизнь?

По лицу Гермионы, излучавшему доброжелательность и спокойствие, пробежала едва заметная тень. Невозможно было понять, удивил ли её этот вопрос, или, может, он был именно тем, чего она ждала и к чему готовилась.

— Обычно это не случается в один момент. Всё происходит постепенно. Наши чувства росли вместе с нами и в какой-то момент достигли критической отметки, — Гермиона тепло улыбнулась, а потом осторожно добавила: — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, просто, — замялась Джинни, но всё же призналась: — Хотела сравнить. Понять, настоящее ли это… чувство.

Всё равно Гермионе и в голову не могло бы прийти, что речь не о Гарри.

— Мы ведь уже говорили о том, что сомнение и нервы — это нормально.

— Да, конечно, но… понимаешь… понимаешь, я и сама не знаю точно. А если случится так, что Рон потеряет память и затеряется где-нибудь среди магглов… Что бы ты сделала?

— Меня пугают твои вопросы. Что-то случилось с Гарри?

— С Гарри всё в порядке, — Джинни не сумела сдержать злость и горечь, и те прорвались наружу едкой интонацией.

— А с кем не в порядке? — тут же подобралась и напряглась Гермиона, безошибочно почуяв подвох. Она прищурилась и крепко сжала палочку, которой ещё секунду назад в её руке не было.

— Ты параноик. У всех всё прекрасно, — фальшиво рассмеялась Джинни и отвернулась, притворившись, будто её страшно заинтересовал вид из окна. — Я просто думала о разном. Гипотетически. Ведь свадьба — это очень важный шаг, тебе не кажется?

— Он давно назрел, — из голоса Гермионы ещё не ушло напряжение, но она, кажется, поверила. — Разве тебе самой не кажется, что уже пора бы? Взрослые люди так делают на определённом этапе отношений.

— Но разве это не странно? Жениться только потому, что пора и все так делают? Из-за чужих ожиданий, а не по собственному желанию? Вот ты… ты правда этого хочешь?

— Кажется, я поняла. Ты думаешь, что я не люблю Рона и выхожу за него из-за чувства долга, так? Знаешь, не ожидала.

— Ох, нет, Гермиона, что ты. У меня и в мыслях такого не было, — Джинни прижала руки к груди, уже пожалев, что вообще начала этот разговор — без полной откровенности, которую она не могла себе позволить, он не имел смысла. — Прости, если обидела тебя глупыми рассуждениями. Вся эта нервотрёпка с организацией, ты понимаешь…

— Ну да, — Гермиона ей явно не поверила и отчеканила с непроницаемым лицом: — Я люблю Рона и хочу за него замуж, как ты любишь Гарри и хочешь замуж за него.

На одно крохотное мгновение Джинни представила, как идёт сейчас в комнату Рона и говорит Гарри, что свадьба отменяется. Как в Норе поднимается суета, но уже совсем не праздничная. Как родители, братья, друзья и сам Гарри по очереди сочувственно берут её за руку и с непониманием спрашивают одно и то же: почему, что случилось? А она не может им вразумительно ответить.

Эгоистичная сволочь. Неблагодарная тварь. Ни один из них так не скажет, даже не подумает, но лучше бы они все вместе проорали ей это в лицо.

— Ты права, Гермиона. Я люблю Гарри и хочу за него замуж.

Всё оставшееся до церемонии время Джинни безропотно вставала, садилась, наклонялась, поворачивала, поднимала и опускала голову и руки, закрывала и открывала глаза и рот, позволяя Флёр и маме одеть, накрасить и причесать её соответственно их представлениям о прекрасном.

Это было привычно и в какой-то мере даже действовало успокаивающе, ведь если подумать, она изображала послушную чужой воле куклу почти всю свою жизнь.


	8. 07

Маленькая церквушка на окраине Оттери-Сент-Кетчпоул едва могла вместить всех желавших поприсутствовать на свадьбе века — и маггловском аттракционе одновременно, — даже несмотря на сильнейшие чары незримого расширения, наложенные лучшими специалистами Министерства во главе с Гермионой. Внутри было довольно душно: аромат живых цветов, которыми обильно украсили помещение, смешивался с тяжёлым запахом благовоний и духами многочисленных гостей в нечто одуряющее. Джинни шла по проходу к алтарю под руку с отцом, будто в кошмарном сне плыла под водой к бездне. В конце пути её ждал сиявший Гарри, и она едва перебирала ногами, от чего их процессия приобрела ровно ту торжественную плавность, которой так жаждал маггловский организатор свадьбы на тренировках, но в конце концов отчаялся добиться. Оборачиваться было бы неуместно, однако Джинни и без того могла поклясться, что шедшая следом под руку с Кингсли Гермиона довольно улыбалась. Кто знает, может, и она сама со стороны выглядела счастливой.

Или нет? Очень уж ободряюще улыбался ей Гарри и слишком крепко сжал её руку, когда они всё-таки добрались до алтаря, точно боялся, что она внезапно развернётся и убежит. Джинни с благодарностью скосила глаза на вставшую рядом Гермиону, накануне долго и нудно объяснявшую им, что бояться — это нормально. Наверняка только благодаря её лекциям Гарри сейчас не обиделся. Было бы свинством испортить ему день свадьбы.

Маггловский священник в вычурных одеждах бормотал положенные слова немного механически и не слишком разборчиво — похоже, кто-то слегка перестарался с конфундусом, — и Джинни старательно вслушивалась, боясь пропустить нужный момент и не сказать «да» вовремя — и тем самым окончательно всё запороть, — когда двери в церковь распахнулись с жутким грохотом и внутрь ворвался человек в красно-чёрном клоунском костюме. Похоже, эффектные появления — его фишка.

— Аминь! — прокричал Дэдпул пафосно, затем почесал голову, озираясь. — Нет, не то… Оу, а внутри она больше, чем снаружи. Щас, погодите!

Впрочем, как и дебильные шуточки. Он быстро вышел и закрыл за собой скособоченные створки.

— Какого… — начал было Гарри под нараставшие шепотки гостей, но его прервал повторный грохот — двери, не выдержавшие столь грубого обращения, окончательно слетели с петель.

— Горько! — сделал Дэдпул ещё одну попытку. — Нет, опять не то… А, вот!

Он оглянулся на результаты своего повторного вторжения и грустно вздохнул.

— Я честно собирался сделать всё красиво, по правилам, но… Короче, я возражаю! — Дэдпул драматически прижал руку к груди. — Всегда мечтал такое провернуть, да только повода не было. Голливудские мелодрамы однозначно плохо на меня влияют. Гермиона, цыпа, ты обещала мне второе свидание!

— Что? — вмиг перекосило Рона.

— Гермиона — это она, балда, — спешно ткнула пальцем в подругу Джинни, пока брата не хватил удар.

— Пардон! Я смотрел фильм тыщу лет назад, а на табличке было слишком много имён, — всплеснул руками Дэдпул. — Не угадал, бывает.

— Не угадал или прочитал только первое попавшееся и не стал заморачиваться? И какой ещё фильм? — уточнила Джинни.

— Я очень долго искал эту проклятую деревню и устал!

Она только закатила глаза.

— Эй, я в любом случае не виноват. Ты ж не соизволила представиться даже после всего, что между нами было!

— А что между вами было? — теперь напрягся и Гарри.

— Настоящий джентльмен никогда не говорит о подобных вещах, но я не джентльмен, так что… тебе в алфавитном порядке или в хронологическом?

— Лучше заткнись, — ему в голову прилетел букет невесты.

— Джинни? Так это правда?

— Что «это»? — Джинни посмотрела на готового пуститься во все тяжкие Гарри и порадовалась, что настояла на кармашке для палочки в свадебной мантии. Невербальный Петрификус получился идеально — Гарри даже не пошатнулся, и только выпученные глаза говорили об успехе. Это было для его же блага, честное слово.

— Ты сомневаешься в моём очаровании? — изобразил смертельную обиду Дэдпул. Хотя с него станется искренне в это самое очарование верить. Гарри молчал и пучил глаза. Потеряв к нему интерес, Дэдпул повернулся к ней. — Значит, Джинни? Мило.

В пасторальной английской церкви он смотрелся настолько же неуместно, насколько она себя там чувствовала. Но он был здесь — вопреки логике, здравому смыслу и теории вероятности.

— Ты обещал за мной не маньячить, — прищурилась Джинни, всё ещё не до конца веря в происходящее.

— Я не клялся, — возразил Дэдпул, будто это в корне меняло ситуацию.

— Ты соврал, — Джинни весело засмеялась.

— Ага, — радостно согласился он. — Подай на меня в суд.

— Я же стёрла тебе память! — сделала она последнюю попытку.

— Холера рыжая, — нежно протянул Дэдпул. — Голоса в голове имеют свои плюсы, цыпа. На меня ваши ментальные трюки не действуют.

— Ты точно сумасшедший.

— Я тебя умоляю, типа тут есть такие тормоза, которые ещё не поняли этой маленькой пикантной подробности.

Беглый взгляд на толпу гостей принёс неожиданное открытие: часть из них — преимущественно авроры, сослуживцы Гарри, — столпилась неподалёку от алтаря; они беззвучно переговаривались и тыкали палочками во что-то невидимое. Джинни посмотрела на Гермиону — а кто ещё мог это устроить? — и характерно выпученные глаза Рона.

«Спасибо, подруга», — произнесла она одними губами.

— Слушай, я, возможно, был несколько резок… — говорил тем временем Дэдпул.

— Да нет. Ты был прав, — не дала ему закончить Джинни, решившись. — А я — нет. Я просто трусиха, но мне надоело бояться.

— Это отлично. Просто замечательно, да. Ну, в том смысле, что… — он явно плохо продумал свою речь и не ожидал такой быстрой капитуляции.

— Уэйд, — прервала его Джинни, она от всей души улыбалась и ничего не могла с собой поделать.

— Ась?

— Заткнись.

— Оу, ладно.

— Ну? — спросила она с вызовом.

— Что ну?

— Разве ты не должен сейчас взвалить меня на плечо и со зловещим хохотом убежать? А иначе я не смогу сказать, что ты меня похитил.

— Как пожелаешь, цыпа, — он изобразил поклон и сделал, как она хотела.

— Простите! — только и успела крикнуть Джинни, прежде чем Дэдпул активировал свой телепортер и они навсегда исчезли из маленькой церквушки на окраине Оттери-Сент-Кечпоул в частности и магического мира в целом.


	9. Эпилог

Альбус Северус Поттер сидел за столом Слизерина и мрачно сверлил взглядом кубок с тыквенным соком, с ужасом представляя свою будущую жизнь. Родители и виду не подадут, с ними ему повезло, но вот все остальные… Рядом на скамейку шумно приземлился рыжий веснушчатый мальчишка. Альбус мог поклясться, что тот был одним из кузенов Уизли — семейное сходство налицо, — но он видел его впервые в жизни. Мальчишка, заметив пристальный взгляд, протянул ладонь и представился:

— Уэйд.

— Альбус.

Их знакомство скрепило неожиданно сильное рукопожатие.

— А ты чего такой кислый? — поинтересовался Уэйд с обезоруживающей прямотой.

— Поттер на Слизерине, — буркнул Альбус. — И чего это я не радуюсь.

— А кто он такой? Твой враг?

— Он — это я, — пояснил Альбус, немного ошарашенный такой реакцией. — Ты магглорожденный?

— Полукровка. Мама ведьма, а папа… он и сам не знает точно. Но мы жили в маггловском, как это у вас называют, мире.

— Тогда ясно. Если кратко: Слизерин вроде как считается оплотом тёмных сил, а мой отец прославился, сражаясь с ними. Собственно, мама тоже — она ему активно помогала.

— Ой, точно. Моя же мне тоже говорила про факультеты. Она будет просто в ярости, что я не на Гриффиндоре, — довольно зажмурился Уэйд.

— Ты не пробовал попросить шляпу отправить тебя на другой факультет? — спросил Альбус осторожно. Сам он поддался её уговорам, но новый знакомый показался ему слишком бойким, чтобы слушать чьё-то мнение.

— Шляпа — наш человек. И она отправила меня именно туда, куда я просил.

— Но почему?

— Шутишь? Тут самые клёвые цыпочки.


End file.
